supernaturalinvestigationdepartmentmangafandomcom-20200214-history
Simoon Lee
Simoon Lee is the main protagonist of SID, and an exorcist currently working with Tenka Hennigquald, Baram Kang, and Sophia Kang in the Supernatural Investigation Department. |image1 = Si Mun.jpg|korean_name = 이시문 (Lee Simun)|gender = Male|nationality = Korean|race = Human (Exorcist)|status = Alive|age = 29|birthday = 12th January|height = 185 cm 6'1|foot_size = 275mm|blood_type = 0 type|favourite_food = Kimchi stew|least_favourite_food = Bitter food|specialties = 5th dan Taekwondo, other martial arts|relatives = Yeongok Yoon Yeonwoo Lee|residence = Handong apartments, block 6|occupation = Detective|affiliations = Supernatural Investigation Department Serious Crimes Division|first_appearance = Chapter 001|last_appearance = Chapter 210}} Background Simoon was an ordinary young boy, with no psychic abilities. He had lost his parents when he was just a toddler, so he was brought up by his grandparents. Yeongok Yoon, his grandmother, was a famous shaman. As a result, he was often bullied by other children, since in this day and age, very few people believe in shamanism. That might have been the reason why he took up Taekwondo, where he met his friend and later colleague, Slate. One day, he came across a young girl crying by the side of a river. Carefully, he approached her, asking if she was lost, prompting her to wail even louder. His grandmother then told him that her name was Sophia and that she had a spiritual disease so serious, it caused her to be mute. She renamed her Myeongja, as it was easier to remember. This encounter marked the start of a great friendship. Everything seemed to be fine; Myeongja was slowly getting better and Simoon still showed no signs of any supernatural abilities. The two children would often spend time together, and once went to the lake that his grandmother strongly advised them to stay away from. Simoon was dragged into the pond by a vengeful spirit as Myeongja helplessly stood by, watching her only friend drown. Such would have been the fate of the young boy, if goddess Bari hadn't appeared before him. She lent him half of her power, while Sophia gained the other half; and so, the seance had begun. However, Yeongok wanted her grandson to live an ordinary life. She sealed their powers with a charm, which stopped the seance, but had another side-effect. Instead of receiving lord Bari's power, they received her spirit. Eventually, their memories of the incident faded away. Sophia went back to the States, while Simoon stayed with his grandmother. Simoon kept the pouch with him at all times. In case he ever saw a spirit again, he was meant to open it and burn the charm. He did so while he was fighting Kayeon Choi's spirit, and obtained a strange power. appears before Simoon.]] Appearance Simoon's most striking feature are his bright, electric-blue eyes, a stark contrast to his raven-black hair. He has a silver strand of hair above his right eye. Because of the formality of his job, he can often be seen wearing a dress shirt and either a red or a blue tie. Personality Simoon is a serious, cool-headed man. He's a workaholic, and respectful of both his coworkers and superiors. Because of his demanding job, he doesn't really have a need for romantic relationships, and doesn't know what to do in such situations. However, he loses his calm when provoked, lashing out and losing control of his powers. He treats Baram like a younger brother, looking out for his well-being and advising him to stay behind during cases to keep him safe. He and Tenka, however, have a very different relationship. Simoon is slightly suspicious of Tenka The two often tease and berate each other, albeit in a semi-friendly manner. Although he didn't trust her from the get-go, Sophia turned out to be his childhood friend Myeong-ja, with whom he was very close. Like Baram, Simoon believes that the proper way to deal with spirits is to help them resolve their issues that tie them to Earth and let them ascend, instead of just simply destroying souls. Powers & Abilities Electricity .]] Simoon's power is to generate electricity. It's the first half of god Bari's spirit, while the other half resides in Sophia. At first, Simoon had problems controlling his powers, as they affected anyone in a certain range; attacking both his enemies and allies. Tenka offered to train with him, so over time, Simoon's control got better. Hyeon Ahn, along with Misael, tried to harness Simoon's power using a barrier, claiming it was the brightest, purest form of energy, making it an outstanding resource. Category:Characters Category:Supernatural Investigation Department Members Category:Males Category:Shaman Category:Main Protagonists